Mianhae
by ChaeRin.HunKaiKrisKai
Summary: Re-post Oneshoot HunKai!


_**Mianhae…**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast: Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin, _and others_

Pair: _**HunKai, Sehun as seme! Kai as Uke!**_

Anyyeong… Chae _is back_

Cast emang bukan punya Chae. Tetapi boleh gak dedek Jongin jadi miliknya Chae?*hahaha…. Dan fanfic ini murni hanya milik Chae seorang!

Oneshoot gak jelas ala Chae. Berminat baca? Silahkan dilirik….

_**Don't Like.. Don't Read… dilarang PLAGIAT … don't Bash**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, Crack pair (?), dan typo bertebaran^^mian ne**_

_Happy reading…_

.

.

.

"Yakin?"

"Hng"

"Benar-benar yakin?"

"Hng…"

"Kau benar-"

"BERHENTI MENANYAKAN HAL YANG SAMA BERULANG KALI! SEKALIPUN AKU TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA, MEMANGNYA KAU AKAN PEDULI PADAKU? MENOLEH PADAKU SAJA TIDAK?! KAU MENYEBALKAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU! DIAM!", Seluruh member terhenyak kaget mendengar jeritan Jongin yang memekakkan telinga begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di ruang ganti. Pertama kalinya mereka mendengarkan sendiri teriakan Jongin yang bisa menyaingi suara tinggi Baekhyun. Mereka diam mematung di tempat bahkan Suho sang leader pun tidak berani beranjak mendekati kedua maknae yang terlihat bersitegang tersebut. Oke- ralat. Maksudnya hanya Jongin yang nampak emosi sedangkan Sehun sendiri kedapatan mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berusaha tidak membalas teriakan namja dihadapnnya ini.

"Maaf", gumam pemilik bibir tipis tersebut. Sehun sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk bisa menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Yah- kekasih.

Namja yang berteriak keras padanya barusan adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Kim Jongin.

Lama Jongin tidak mengubris ucapan maaf Sehun. Bibirnya kelu dan suara yang hendak dia lontarkan lagi seakan-akan hilang tercekik tenggorokannya sendiri. Jongin kesal. Sangat kesal. Kekasihnya ini terlampau dingin atau apa. Beberapa saat yang lalu saat on stage, Jongin mengkonsumsi sejenis minuman yang pahitnya luar biasa. Dia nyaris memuntahkannya kembali. Tetapi, lagi-lagi… Sehun hanya meliriknya dengan datar tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Tidakkah dia merasa bersalah sudah membiarkan Jongin menderita sendirian seperti tadi? Dan ini bukan pertama kali. Hal ini sering terjadi. Jongin bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali Sehun berinteraksi dengannya di depan kamera ataupun di atas panggung. Jongin berusaha tidak peduli tetapi salah besar. Dia hanya memendam semuanya dalam hati. Memamerkan senyuman 'aku baik-baik saja' pada hampir setiap kesempatan dimana Sehun tidak akan pernah berada didekatnya. Menyebalkan!

"Jongin"

Jongin membalikkan badannya dengan wajah tertunduk menatap lantai.

"Aku diluar saja hyungdeul", bisiknya saat melewati member lain.

.

.

.

Para member lain memandang kasihan ke arah Sehun yang terlihat frustasi menghadapi tingkah Jongin yang berbeda dari biasanya. Maknae couple dengan perbedaan warna kulit tersebut sangat jarang berselisih seperti ini. Jongin yang perhatian dan sangat dewasa merupakan pasangan yang tepat bagi Sehun yang cenderung manja dan cuek. Saling melengkapi dengan perbedaan diantara mereka. Seharusnya mereka akur. Tetapi kini lihatlah. Jongin bahkan lebih memilih pojok belakang van untuk dia duduki daripada harus duduk bersisian dengan Sehun yang juga terlihat kacau dan berantakan. Sejak pertengkaran kemarin, belum ada satupun komunikasi yang terjalin diantara keduanya.

Hari ini mereka akan mengikuti pemotretan untuk salah satu brand ternama. Jadwal pun tidak sepadat hari-hari kemarin. Setidaknya setelah ini, mereka bisa beristirahat sejenak dan kembali menghadiri _fan meeting._

"Jongin-ah, sehabis _fan meeting_ kita langsung pulang ke dorm lagi. Kau jangan latihan dulu hari ini yah? Kyungsoo bilang padaku jika semalam perutmu bermasalah. Iyakan?", Jongin bergumam sekilas dengan kelopak mata terpejam erat. Dia nampak menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela van sambil sesekali bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik yang didengarnya dari hetset.

"Sekarang masih terasa sakit Jongin-ah?"

"Masih sedikit hyung", kening manager hyung mengerut mendapati tingkah janggal beberapa member asuhannya. Dia melempar pandangan 'apa ada yang terjadi' pada sang leader yang membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung. Sejurus kemudian manager hyung menghela napas pendek dan kembali berbalik menatap jalanan di depan sana.

"Maaf ne Jongin-ah… Hyung tidak tahu efek minuman itu akan sedemikian buruknya padamu. Kalau saja hyung tahu, mungkin hyung bisa memberikannya pada member lain dan bukan padamu. Maaf", ucap Baekhyun – salah satu member – yang jika dibandingkan dengan Jongin, dia adalah yang terbanyak mengkonsumsi minuman ajaib nan mematikan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Sudahlah", Jongin memasang senyum palsu melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun.

Bukan, Bukan senyuman palsu menanggapi pernyataan Baekhyun. Senyuman palsu Jongin barusan seolah menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang merasakan sakit yang mendalam saat mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Sehun padanya saat di atas stage maupun saat kamera on. Bagaimana perbedaan perlakuan Sehun terhadap dirinya dan member lain.

Jongin memilih mengalihkan matanya menatap jalanan di luar dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang bersarang di rongga dadanya. Sehun sampai detik ini belum meminta maaf padanya. Sama sekali. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo hyung yang memang duduk bersebelahan denganya menepuk bahunya pelan. Sontak Jongin menengok ke arah Kyungsoo yang balik memandangnya dengan tersenyum kecil,"Semangat Jongin-ah…"

.

.

.

Jongin menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya dan berusaha tidak peduli dengan berbagai moment yang Sehun ciptakan bersama member lain. Dia membungkuk sedikit, memunguti boneka anak anjing berukuran kecil yang dilempar fans ke atas panggung saat _fan meeting_ berlangsung. Pada leher anak anjing tersebut terpasang sebuah rantai dan sebuah note kecil yang terselip.

_To: Uri Kai_

_Semangat Kai-ah.._

_Keep smile…_

Seulas senyuman tipis terlukis jelas pada bibir penuh dan sexy-nya. Lantas boneka tersebut dipeluknya erat sambil melambaikan sepucuk note yang tadi dibacanya kearah fans.

"Gomawo", gumam Jongin pelan. Mood-nya membaik.

.

.

.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dorm. Wajahnya semakin kebingungan mendapati suasana dorm yang biasanya berisik akibat ulah beberapa hyung yang memang tidak bisa diam barang semenit saja kini lenggang sunyi senyap seakan tidak berpenghuni. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju dapur. Tampilan Jongin sungguh acak-acakan khas orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Kalian tahu sendirikan Jongin kita seperti apa?

Kepalanya _reflex_ menoleh ke samping saat suara deritan pintu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Sontak saja Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan meraih sekotak _ice cream_ yang berada dalam kulkas. Sebisa mungkin Jongin tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang dirasa sedang memandanginya lekat.

_Hyungdeul kemana sih?! Kenapa hanya ada dia di sini…. sungut Jongin dalam hati_

"Hyungdeul sedang keluar berbelanja", Jongin terhenyak kaget mendengar perkataan Sehun yang ternyata menjawab pertanyaan dipikirannya tadi.

"Oh", gumam Jongin pendek seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan melahap ice cream entah milik siapa yang kini berada dipangkuannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah tv yang menyiarkan penampilan live beberapa BB maupun GB.

"Yakh kenapa kau ganti?!", protes Jongin dengan sendok teracung mengarah pada Sehun. Bagaimana tidak protes jika Sehun dengan seenaknya mengganti channel tv disaat Jongin sedang berkonsentrasi menonton live perform tadi.

"Berisik. Aku juga ingin nonton", balas Sehun tak kalah sengit.

"Menjauh sana", usir Jongin ketika Sehun duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Dia masih sebal dengan namjachingunya itu. Sebaliknya Sehun menyeringai kecil mendapati reaksi Jongin atas sikapnya barusan. Setidaknya lebih baik begini. Lebih baik mendengar omelan dan teriakan Jongin daripada didiamkan dan diacuhkan olehnya.

"Yah Yah Yah… tidur di kamarmu sana!", lagi-lagi Sehun membuat Jongin berteriak protes dengan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Jongin setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan sekotak ice cream ke atas meja.

"Aku mengantuk…", Jongin berdecak sebal mendengar rengekan Sehun. Bibirnya mengerucut imut menggumamkan protes tiada henti pada Sehun.

"Berhenti mengomel atau kucium nanti", seketika itu juga Jongin menghentikan gumamannya.

Sepertinya ancaman Sehun manjur. Lihat saja Jongin justru membiarkan Sehun tertidur dipangkuannya.

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf…", Sehun menyampingkan badannya sehingga kini wajah tampannya ( lebih tampan dedek kesayangannya Chae donk… ) menghadap perut rata dan ramping milik Jongin. Sebelah tangannya terangkat membelai lembut pipi Jongin,"Maaf karena sikapku yang dingin padamu. Aku- hanya tidak tahu bagaimana bersikap yang semestinya di depan kamera dan di atas stage saat bersamamu. Aku takut kelepasan dan akhirnya membuat kita dan member lain nampak tidak professional dalam bekerja. Kau tahu sendiri sifatku yang tidak suka jika milikku disentuh orang lain untuk alasan apapun. Tetapi bisa apa aku? Satu-satunya cara mengalihkan semua itu adalah dengan menjaga jarak darimu", Sehun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada perut Jongin,"Aish… yakh!", protes Jongin dengan wajah memerah.

"Perutmu masih sakit?"

"Tidak lagi...", Jongin benar-benar ingin menghilang saat ini, Suaranya bergetar hebat karena tindakan Sehun barusan. Namjachingunya ini sangat ahli mengetahui bagian-bagian sensitif pada tubuhnya.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baby"

Jongin menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sekuat mungkin ketika Sehun kembali menciumi perutnya bertubi-tubi. Sial! Tubuhnya menegang seketika karena ulah Sehun. Mana situasi dorm mereka sepi seperti sekarang ini lagi.

"Baby-ah…", Jongin menegak ludahnya kasar. Manik matanya membulat horror mendapati Sehun menyeringai mesum menatapnya dan jangan lupakan tangan-tangan kokoh dengan jari yang panjang itu telah menyusup masuk ke dalam kaosnya serta membelai perut Jongin seduktif.

Gawat!

"Ehg… Sehunnie minggir. Aku haus…"

"Haus? Tapi aku yang lebih dahulu lapar baby…", ucap Sehun serak dan berat. Dia beranjak bangun dan memposisikan kedua lengannya tepat di sisi kepala Jongin yang beringsut memundurkan wajahnya. Napas hangat Sehun menerpa wajah imutnya _( Kyaaa…. Jongin lu makin imut gak ketulungan… ASDFGHJKL )_

"Ka-kalau lapar, yah makan saja. Di kulkas masih ada snack… Yah.. Se-", Jongin mendadak bungkam karena bibir Sehun yang menempel pada bibirnya. Mengulumnya lembut. Tubuh Jongin tidak berkutik sama sekali dalam kukungan Sehun yang menatapnya lekat dan tajam.

"Aku ingin memakanmu Jonginie baby…"

"Ja-jangan! Yah,.. Yha…", Sehun menulikan pendengarannya dari teriakan Jongin. Dengan seenaknya dia membopong tubuh Jongin ala _bridal_ menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

.

.

.

"Baby….. ", Sehun mengusap sebelah pipi Jongin dengan lembut. Ujung bibir tipisnya tertarik keatas ketika mata tajamnya mendapati raut wajah Jongin yang terlihat polos saat tertidur dalam dekapannya. Kali ini dia gantian mengusap buliran keringat pada dahi sang kekasih. Kegiatan mereka selama beberapa jam tadi sangat menguras tenaga. Karena itu tidak heran jika Jongin akhirnya ambruk dan jatuh tertidur akibat kelelahan. Sehun menyerangnya habis-habisan.

"Baby-ah… Jonginie… bangun sayang. Kau tidak lapar hem?", Sehun memainkan hidung mancungnya pada pipi Jongin diselingi beberapa kecupan kecil yang berhasil dicurinya dari bibir penuh Jongin.

"Eughh…. Aku masih ngantuk Sehunnie…", rengek Jongin sambil menggeliat. Dia makin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Baby…."

Sehun menghela napas kecil. Kekasihnya ini memang sulit dibangunkan.

"Baby-ah…."

"Eugh… hiks… ", bola mata Sehun membelalak mendengar isakan kecil Jongin yang menolak dibangunkan.

"Maaf…. Maafkan Sehunnie yah sayang… maaf", Sehun mencium kening Jongin sekali.

"Aku masih mengantuk Hunnie…", Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya dan disambut sebuah ciuman singkat telak dari Sehun.

"YAKH!"

Kelopak matanya membuka otomatis. Sehun terkekeh kecil dihadapannya. Kekasihnya ini manja sekali dan sangattttt imut. Meski terkadang tampil dengan image sexy dan terlihat manly, Jongin sering memamerkan aegyo tak sadarnya ke depan publik yang sukses membuat Sehun ketar-ketir karena takut seme lain bakal menyerang uke miliknya itu.

"Aku pesankan ayam untukmu bagaimana? Bangun sekarang yah… Jangan tidur lagi. Baby kan belum makan", bujuk Sehun.

"Ayam?", guman Jongin dengan mata berbinar lucu dan diangguki tegas oleh Sehun.

"Tidak bohongkan? Yey! Gendong…. Tubuhku sakit semua Sehunnie… ", Jongin membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Kondisi Jongin berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang sudah mengenakan bawahan meski belum memakai atasan. Tubuh atletisnya berhasil membuat rona merah menjalar di wajah Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong sayang. Tetapi sebelum itu, kita mandi dulu ne?"

Jongin mengangguk imut.

"Hanya mandi yah? Tidak yang lain kan?", mata Jongin menyipit curiga pada Sehun yang mendadak menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Sepertinya dia tidak salah menebak. Seme-nya ini memang keterlaluan mesum.

"Tidak janji sayang…"

_**BLAM**_!

Pintu kamar mandipun tertutup sempurna bersamaan dengan pekikan Jongin. Sepertinya acara mandi mereka akan berlangsung beberapa jam kemudian…

.

.

.

Sehun langsung melesat menuju ruang tunggu band-nya setelah melakukan reversal untuk dance solonya. Matanya menyipit senang mendapati keberadaan Jongin di ruangan tersebut. Sontak dia memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang ketika namja imut tersebut sedang menatap layar ponselnya.

"Aku merindukanmu baby", bisik Sehun dan dijawab dengan sebuah usapan lembut pada lengannya yang melingkari perut rata Jongin.

"Mana ciuman untukku?", Sehun mengajukan protes pada sang kekasih yang sejak 2 hari lalu absen memberikannya morning kiss dan berbagai perlakuan lembut lainnya. Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Jongin berbalik dengan wajah sebal yang justru terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sehun,"Kau ingat kejadian 2 hari lalu dimana kau menghajarku habis-habisan di dorm ketika hyungdeul lainnya tidak berada ditempat? "

Sehun mengangguk singkat.

"Berarti masih ingat dengan perkataanmu mengenai ayam? Kau janji memesankan makanan untukku kan?"

Oke- kali ini Sehun terteguk sejenak. Sejurus kemudian dia menepuk keningnya kuat dengan sebelah tangannya. Tawa hambar keluar melihat tatapan tajam yang dberikan Jongin untuknya.

"Mian…", Jongin mendesah pelan.

Masih ingat dengan perkataan Sehun yang akan memesankan ayam untuk Jongin? Setelah acara mandi yang berlangsung kurang lebih 2 jam, Sehun jatuh tertidur meninggalkan Jongin yang terjaga sambil menahan tidak mungkin membiarkan Jongin bekerja di dapur. Perpaduan antara Jongin dan dapur hanya membawa bencana! Alhasil, dia merengek pada Kyungsoo dan Lay -yang saat itu baru pulang - untuk memasakkan sesuatu.

Membiarkan Sehun bermimpi dan melupakan ayam yang dijanjikannya.

"Maaf…"

"Masa bodoh! Dasar pembohong!", Jongin berlalu dengan mulut yang terus merutuki Sehun.

.

.

.

"Kalau kalian bertengkar pasti ujung-ujungnya karenamu Sehun! Kau ini"

"Dia memang tidak peka hyung. Lupakan saja. Lain kali kami hanya akan menjadi penonton ketika kau bertengkar lagi dengan Jonginie. Dasar!"

"Bodoh! Baru baikan 2 hari lalu…. Sekarang bertengkar lagi. Karena ayam pula… "

"Hueehh hyungdeul berhenti memojokkanku…!"

"MEMANG KARENA KAU YANG PATUT DISALAHKAN MAKNAE!"

Sehun meringis sambil menutupi telinganya dengan bantal mendengar protes hyungdeul yang kompak.

"Bantu aku hyung… Jongin mogok berbicara denganku lagi….", rengek sang maknae sambil memberikan tatapan nelangsanya.

"Tidak! Kali ini tidak akan kami bantu! Kemarin saja kau mengusir kami dari dorm hanya untuk membiarkanmu menghajar Jongin habis-habisan setelah berbaikan. Kali ini tanggung jawab sendiri!…"

"Huueehh hyungggggggggggggggggg….."

.

.

_End_

.

.

Chae: Dedek Jongin mane?

HunHan: Manknya kenape?

Chae: Pengen protes sama dedek. Mana dedeknya Chae?*death glare HunHan

Dedek: Ne noona? Nyari Jonginie?

Chae:*angguk-angguk... Chae mo protes…

Dedek: Protes apa noona?

HunHan: Jonginie buat masalah yah?

Chae: Huueeh… jantung Chae gak kuat liat dedek makin imut badai gak ketolong… hiks…* nunjuk beberapa fotonya dedek Jongin… nangis bahagia….. hiks. Lu makin imut dek. Makin kayak uke. Hiks. Chae bangga banget … huee… **nangis bahagia meluk dedek

HunHan: yeehhh kirain mo marahin dedeknya. Ternyata…

Chae: Apa lu bedua! Diem deh. Hueehh dedek Jongin… Chae udah denger pretty boy juga loh. Keren banget. Chae suka juga…hue…. Sempet deg-degan kirain dedek mo pamer abs. Ternyata gak. Untung*lap keringat

HunKaiHan: Untung?

Chae: *angguk... hoo.. untung cuman tetem. Kalau dedek Jongin ikut-ikutan, yah ampun… Chae udah masuk rumah sakit gegara serangan jantung mendadak. Lu itu keterlaluan imutnya dek. Jadinya noona gak kuat. Hiks. Imut banget sumveh. Pengen Chae karungin trus disekap dalam rumah.

Dedek: hehehe…..

HunHan:*manyun

Butuh asupaaann review…. WB mendadak! T.T

With Love

Chae, Kris, Kai


End file.
